The Little Things
by secretaryofsillywalks
Summary: a collection of drabbles. 50 life lessons as learned by the characters of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

In which Remus Lupin learns a life lesson

* * *

Remus Lupin eyed the package sitting on his table surreptitiously, his fingers itching to grab it.

He glanced up at Tonks and Sirius, who were conversing near the counter, checking to see if they had noticed him making gooey-eyes at it. If they had caught him – he couldn't even begin to imagine the ridicule.

All he had to do was go one month without a single ounce of chocolate. It had been nearly a week. They were already tempting him by placing that stupid chocolate frog in front of him.

Finally, caving to his urge, he eagerly ate the frog.

* * *

Life Lesson 001 : When it comes to chocolate, resistance is futile.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own HP**

* * *

In which the Tom Riddle learns a life lesson

* * *

He was serious about this – he would show them, prove them wrong.

That's what this meeting was about tonight. He had come up with his own special…mark. It was a skull and a snake, a symbol that would forever strike terror into the hearts of the unpure and unworthy; a way to identify his followers.

If they did not believe he had wanted to ride Europe of mudbloods before, they did now.

They stared, wide-eyed, as Avery screamed and squirmed. He was the first to receive the mark. Tom delighted in his agony.

He smirked, brandishing his wand, "Who's next?"

* * *

Life Lesson 002 : If you really want to show (not tell) people that you're committed to an idea, you can always tattoo that idea on your arm.

They'll never doubt you again.

* * *

**I rather like that life lesson...**

**reviews are still welcome :D**

**thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP**

* * *

In which John Dawlish learns a lesson

* * *

"You've got to admit – Dumbledore's got style," snickered Phineas after Dumbledore had eluded Ministry arrest by jumping on a desk and disappearing from sight in flames.

Dawlish was inclined to agree. Not only was Dumbledore one of – if not the most – skilled wizards of all time, but he had a panache that others didn't. People were entertained by him, and he could see why. He was unpredictable. He had a flare, a charisma, a damn twinkling eye. Evading capture by disappearing in a ball of phoenix flames? That was impressive – awe worthy, even.

Dawlish wanted to be like that, him.

* * *

Life Lesson 003 : Add style to your skills because style is more fun to watch.

* * *

**Dawlish is awesome.**

**Reviews are awesome too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do I even need to say it anymore? I don't own HP.**

**a/n: I suppose this one is a bit sappy...**

* * *

In which Ron Weasley learns a lesson

* * *

Ron watched as Hermione walked down the aisle toward him. He still couldn't believe this was finally happening, after all those years of wishing, hoping…

He remembered rescuing her from the Troll, fighting about Crookshanks, the Yule ball, the DA, Cormac and Lavender, The Horcrux Hunt.

Each event was a little piece of _their_ story. A story of friendship and love, knights in not so shining armor and damsels in a library. Each scar he had from their adventures with Harry, who watched them become friends, then enamored with each other, dealt with their quarrels, was part of _their_ history.

* * *

Life Lesson 004 : Marry your best friend

* * *

**personally, I think Ron and Hermione are best friends - you can't go through the things they have and not be. **

**anyway. Please review, thanks bunches!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own hp.**

* * *

In which Neville Longbottom learns a lesson

* * *

He knew he had to stand up to them, like Harry had. Giving people hope, inspiration, was the only way to fight back.

It only takes one person to start a movement. He decided that he wasn't going to take it anymore; that one person was going to be him.

All he had to do was be the first, to fight, to stand. He was fighting when he asked Carrow about having Muggle blood; when he graffiti'd the halls.

Harry had been proud of him- impressed,even; he trusted him to be defiant till the end. He was.

* * *

Life Lesson 005 : Don't try to impress. Inspire first. Then people _will_ be impressed.

* * *

**I'm rather fond of this one :) I love Neville**

**reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? I don't own HP.**

* * *

In Which Hermione Granger Learns a Lesson

* * *

Hermione was glad she had the forethought to charm her bag and shove every imaginable thing into it. Just in case, she had said.

She knew Ron and Harry thought her crazy, but she never want to be caught unprepared. The last time that had happened, they were nearly killed.

As they sat in their tent, boiling oddly shaped mushrooms, she knew they were grateful. Even if they didn't say it. They were lucky to have her, the ever-prepared Hermione, whose mind, just like her bag, was full of everything they would probably ever need, and more – just in case.

* * *

Life Lesson 006: First overprepare, then go with the flow.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

In which Lily learns a lesson

* * *

The first time she saw him she hated him. He was a jerk, an arrogant toe-rag with stupid hair. A big bully.

After years of denying him, telling him she'd rather kiss the giant squid, she said yes. She didn't know why, it just slipped out accidently. Then, there she was, on a date with the one and only James Potter. He wasn't so bad after all.

Then, years later, there he was knelt before her with a ring.

Now, looking down at her – their – beautiful son, she realized that saying yes was the best decision she had ever made.

* * *

Life Lesson 007: First impressions are completely worthless 50% of the time

* * *

**Reviews are cool**


End file.
